Fate
by Ookami Queen
Summary: "You know perfectly why we can't be together. The destiny chose someone else to be my betrothed. I'm sorry... but I don't want to be responsible again for destroying the humanity," she sternly said. However Kakashi knew better. She still loved him but she rather suffered than cause another war between the Kages. Teacher x student/ Kakashi x OC. Sorry I'm not good with summaries!
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm new here on FanFiction and this is my first time writing a story. I hope you will enjoy! And please leave comments, I would like to know what you think about the plot.

Kissu kissu ;*

 **WARNINGS** :

I don't own anything but my OCs! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is set on Naruto Shippuden and it's rated M for a reason- it can contain sexual themes and bad language in the story.

* * *

 **Prologue**

I still remembered everything about her. Her soft, silvery voice. Her long, platinum blonde hair. Her small, frail hands. Her big, grey eyes...I endured not to touch her again, not to feel her velvet skin against mine.

Through the years, no one seemed to notice how much I was still in love with her. They thought I had forgotten her. They thought I only saw her as an alliance; nothing more, nothing less. But how wrong they were. If she could just let me do anything I wanted, I would have kidnapped her and gone somewhere far away from our duties. Far away from this catastrophic situation that killed us both.

I couldn't stand anymore our forcefully-made conversation during the Kage's meetings and our awkward glances when nobody watched us. I could not, but I had to. For her sake. For my sake.

Fate wasn't on our side- and she knew it.

The moon goddess didn't bless us, that's what I have been told. Trying to turn against her would mean destroying the world's course. That was what happened. She got cursed. She was blamed for our foolish acts. And the only thing I did was watching her being humiliated and pitied.

At that time I barely had any courage.

I couldn't even hold on her when she had asked me to. "Why can't you be selfish!? I want you to be!" she screamed at me. I had looked away from her teary eyes, ashamed. I couldn't have answer that question then. And now that I could, it was too late.

I didn't blame my old self. Too afraid to let myself forget the merciless past. Too afraid to fall for a forbidden fruit. Having a love affair with student would have meant my death. We had been cautious and fortunately no one discovered our relationship apart from Guy and Yamato.

My long time rival had supported me from the start by telling me to follow my heart. Yamato, on the other hand, was totally against it. He was worried that the council might have suspected our illegal affair.

I had known from the start what kind of consequences I would have gone through if I had pursed her. My punishment would have been the most atrocious since she was someone out of league. I couldn't possibly have a relationship with the future Empress of the Wolf tribe, right?

She could have been a disgrace for the Ookami royal family. Me, on the other hand... I could have been sentenced. I got lucky; I became the sixth Hokage. But she... she got to suffer. Because she had gone against her fate. She had chosen me but I hadn't.

I had just sat there and watched how the course went. I was guilty. She had been only sixteen then and endured it all. The awareness of being the successor of her tribe. The sorrow of loving someone she wasn't supposed to. The pain of seeing me with someone else.

She had never talked about her feelings. She never did. I had been mad at myself for not being able to understand her. I had failed to protect her like I had promised. meanwhile... she saved me every time. I didn't do anything for her if not causing misfortunes.

She didn't deserve to be punished for this. It was my fault, it was me who started it all... It was me who used her...It was me who destroyed her innocence and pure heart...

••••

Suddenly I felt someone's chakra nearing my office and I regained consciousness from my thoughts. It was my assistant' s chakra, Hanayori Miku. I sighed painfully as I waited for her to come inside.

This wasn't the first time I spaced out during work. That girl... she always invaded my mind. Just one look at the sky, I would remember her usual attire when she visited Konoha. Her blue, satin yukata. Whenever I saw her, she would gracefully walk with that dress in an almost sensual pace. It drove me mad every time and my instinct would go wild. It made me want to tear apart that cloth only to rediscover what has been hidden for years from my eyes...

Knock knock.

Abruptly I was out my fantasy as I heard a knock on the door meaning that Hanayori was already here.

"Come in," I yelled annoyed as I looked towards my desk with all the papers sprawled on. Being Hokage wasn't an easy task. I really hated doing paperwork.

"Hatake-sama," she greeted polite while bowing.

"Tell me everything that is needed to know," I mumbled tired as I tried to clear my desk from all the documents. I waited for her answer but it never came. I looked up to her and I noticed now she seemed quite reluctant to reply. I arched an eyebrow at her, not understanding her weird behavior. "Then?"

"The Empress of Ookami tribe is here and she's not alone," she sputtered quickly without a break.

My face paled. My heart throbbed. And my mind collapsed. She is here. Tsuki Ookami is here. My she wolf.

 **Peaqueen**


	2. Chapter 1

WARNINGS: I don't own anything but my OCs! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Chapter 1**

Humming sounds roamed through the little flower shop as Ino Yamanaka arranged accurately the new blossomed lilies in blue jar. Soon her motion stopped, once the blonde girl heard the bell had rung, and she sprinted her way through the flowering shelves to the door. Ino noticed instantly the visitor: it was her long time friend Tsuki Ookami. Ready with her pinched voice, the blonde girl shrilled "Oh, Tsuki-chan! How are you?!" The girl in question, reserved as she was, greeted Ino with a smile and her usual composed posture. Her platinum, almost white like hair were combed in a tight ponytail and her loose, silver dress stood tight on her, slimming her petite feminine figure. Ino was always self conscious next to her. She had an impeccable body and a gentle behaviour that every woman of the village envied her for, especially herself.

"Do you know that just a few moments ago, Kakashi-sensei came in?! He bought some dahlias. I wonder who he wants to thank…" Ino wondered out aloud nonchalantly. "Maybe he has a date!" Tsuki sweat dropped, as usual Ino couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. She always enjoyed her friend's fantasies and hated to be distasteful towards her because of that, even though Ino exaggerated sometimes. Tsuki was well aware where her sensei was headed to; being a coincidence, that place was her destination too.

As response to Ino ranting, Tsuki laughed, brushing off the blonde's imagination. "Ino, we know pretty well how Kakashi-sensei is viewed from Konoha's women." She knew him well enough and knew well Konoha's women. They all thought he was a pervert for reading in the public erotic stories. Also the fact that he hid his face, made the female population think his face was ugly. However, Tsuki was well aware that it was far away from that. She was the only one of his students to ever notice him in the attire of Sukae, a mysterious ninja who just puffed out of nowhere and offered his help to Team 7 to discover what was underneath Kakashi-sensei's mask. The she wolf saw through him immediately, but didn't spoil her sensei's amusement over the other three who desperately wanted to know how his face was like. The platinum haired girl chuckled remembering the priceless expression of Kakashi when she said to him privately that she recognized him.

On the other hand Ino was to immersed in her ranting to notice that Tsuki was nowhere in sight."You never know Tsuki, he could have met someone. Maybe from a brothel…". The said girl didn't pay attention at what her friend was saying and kept looking around the shop. The blonde girl liked to make up stories just for her enjoyment. But Tsuki never blamed her for it and was never spiteful towards her. Well, she wasn't spiteful to anyone and because of that, people always liked her. She never did it out of duty, but simply because she didn't like to be mean towards anyone.

When she finally found the flowers she was searching for, she picked up ten. "I would like to buy these," she said as she handed them to the blonde haired girl. Ino looked perplexed, "Why are you buying chrysanthemums?" Tsuki didn't even look at her that she took out the money from her pocket. "I'm visiting someone important today." Ino didn't ask further, she knew that Tsuki was too reserved. The blonde haired girl went behind the counter and took out from a drawer a piece of blue paper to wrap the flowers. "Take care of them," she said as she gave them to Tsuki. The she wolf took them happily and set the money on the counter. "I'll be going, thank you Ino. And keep the change!" she waved as she exited the shop. Ino remained still, Tsuki always had done that; whenever she bought something, she never wanted the change and she would exit immediately without waiting a response.

Meanwhile the girl in question wandered through the streets of Konoha. The people she passed greeted politely with a smile and she always returned it. There wasn't a person who didn't know her. She was a respectful kunoichi, that even her seniors bowed to her. She never wanted to be treated different than her peers, she was nothing special. Everyone had its flaws and its strengths and so did her. Little by little, she neared Team Seven camp ground, towards her destination. When she arrived, she saw from afar her sensei and, with a small pace, she went to him. Tsuki already knew he felt her chakra from the moment she stepped her foot on the camp ground. As she approached him, the she wolf heard him sigh. "It seems that our mind connected this time," he joked as he kept looking at the memorial stone with a sad gaze. "I wanted to come here before I went on a mission," admitted Tsuki softly while placing the chrysanthemums on the floor, next the dahlias.

"I bet Ino made a comment about me buying these flowers," Kakashi's eye twinkled as Tsuki giggled. "She did say about you having a date. You know her, Kakashi-sensei. She likes to fantasize."

"Oh, do I know…", trailed off her sensei as he remembered the episode when he entered in Ino' s flowers 'shop. He was greeted with a hipper excited girl. Ino really thought that he was going to meet someone. He usually bought flowers from a shop near his apartment but, to his dismay, today it was closed. So he had to go there. The fact that Ino could think about him having a girlfriend, made him quite uneasy. Kakashi didn't ever think about it; it was too stressful and demanding. To tell the true, he didn't deserve to have one, after everything he did… He couldn't save his friends and student.

Tsuki noticed her sensei was wondering way too much and was afraid that his mind was making up schemes by which he couldn't escape so she diverted him from his sorrowful memories. "Kakashi-sensei, look at the dawn! Isn't it beautiful?". He looked up from the Memorial stone and saw the orange like sky with its sun descending behind the Hokages' mountain. "It's beautiful…"

Suddenly he felt his hand being held by a small and frail one. Kakashi turned his head to Tsuki and saw her smile. The smile that always reassured him in a difficult time. He was fond of his student and she was the only one to see him without his mask. She never prayed him to tell about his past like Naruto or Sakura. She always respected his space but was next to him when he felt distressed. It was like she knew what he felt right away, even with his masked face. She had an inner power of reassure and protect anyone.

"Sensei, it's alright to cry. I will leave-," her silvery voice made Kakashi let go. Everything, the sorrow, the pain was cried with silent tears. Tsuki didn't expect that but Kakashi tightened the hold on her hand. The she wolf didn't object and stayed still until he calmed down.

* * *

The sun was already set and the stars shined through the blue night sky. "Kakashi-sensei, let's eat something. It's my treat," offered Tsuki as they walked thought the crowded streets. Kakashi was too focused on his book that he almost didn't hear her soft, gentle voice. On other hand he was still embarrassed from before. He didn't mean to cry right in front of his student and it was the first time after years he let go. Maybe her presence overwhelmed him to that point or simply he trusted her.

However he shouldn't get too attached to her.

Someone might have thought he felt something for her, which was totally wrong and unorthodox. Yes, she was a rare beauty, with platinum blonde hair, with big grey eyes, with a small frail body but with curves in all the right places. He didn't want to admit that Tsuki, through the years, became attractive. She caught every man attention wherever she went. In addition she was also well behaved, good to anybody and good with kids. She would make a perfect wife, he knew it. However just the thought of seeing her with somebody irked him. _Why would it irk me?_ He didn't understand why, he was never good at figuring out feelings. _Perhaps I just don't want her to be with someone who is too feeble and not able to protect her..._

"Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei...?" Sensing her alarmed tone made him turn to reality. "What were you saying?" asked ashamed her sensei while scratching his neck. Tsuki noticed that he was acting rather distant towards her. _Maybe he is embarrassed from crying in front of me. Should I leave him alone so he can clear his mind?_ She stared at him for a while. His eye was closed and through the mask she could see a small smile appearing. Suddenly she noticed how the bare flesh of his face turned a pinkish colour. _Is he flushed?_

"Nothing, sensei. I just-"

"Kakashi-sensei, Tsuki-chan!" said Sakura enthusiast as she went towards them. Tsuki smiled at her while Kakashi restarted reading. "Oh Sakura, have you already finished your training with Tsunade for today?" questioned Kakashi nonchalantly as he read his book. "Yes! She even said that Naruto and Jiraya-sensei might come any moment," she explained happily. She was curious how much Naruto had grown or if he remained the same block headed. "Where were you heading?"

"I proposed to Kakashi-sensei about eating at Ichiraku Ramen, but he never answered..." said Tsuki, a little concerned. _Maybe he really didn't want to eat with me so he avoided the question..._

The pink haired girl, seeing her friend's hurt look, glared spitefully at Kakashi-sensei and marched right in front of him. She hastily tried to take his book but in vain. He darted his arms up avoiding Sakura's killer hands. "I didn't have the time to answer because you interrupted me," justified he as he kept the book away from his student reach. Sakura put her hands on her hips angrily. "We both know you are lying, sensei. You-"

"Why don't we head to Ichiraku Ramen? I'm kind of hungry," interrupted Tsuki, trying to avoid the pink haired girl' s lecture. She loved Sakura but when she started her rant, she didn't stop. The two looked at Tsuki and saw her pleading eyes. "Then let's get going and not waste more time," sighed Kakashi as he went ahead of the girls. Tsuki and Sakura followed him and talked about anything. Meanwhile in the front Kakashi was trying not to get distracted by their conversation. However something in Sakura's speech caught his attention.

"Before meeting you, I saw Ino and she said that some guy, named Yugi, entered her shop today. He said he was going to ask you on a date," the pink haired said with a smirk as she put her arm around Tsuki shoulders. The she wolf felt uncomfortable. Daily unknown guys would ask her on a date. She didn't experience love yet and she didn't want to because she knew her fate- and she couldn't change it all. She was never aware of the male population, she treated them all the same. No one was special to her. Yes, she cared for her male friends but she could never see one of them as her lover.

In the meantime Kakashi, who heard it all, tried to calm down his trembling hands that took a grip tight on the book. He didn't know why he had that reaction. _Am I becoming ill? Was it something I ate?_ Still with trembling hands he put away in his pocket Icha Icha Paradise as he saw they were nearing the ramen restaurant. "We are arrived, hurry up," Kakashi snapped suddenly as he sat down immediately, not waiting for Sakura and Tsuki. The girls looked between each other not knowing what happened to their sensei. _What did make him all worked out?_ , pondered Sakura. It was the first she saw her sensei like this. Maybe Ino was right. He did meet up with a girl but it didn't end well.

Tsuki sat down next Kakashi while Sakura sat on the free stool on her right side. Ichiraku greeted them happily as they decided what to eat. "Pick up anything you want, it's my treat today!" said Tsuki. After they ordered, Kakashi started reading again and Sakura resumed the conversation from where they left. "Then? What are you going to do?"

"Emh... I don't know him.. so I'll reject him?" said the she wolf girl embarrassed. She felt uneasy talking about this topic in front of her sensei. Well, in front of everyone. She always felt pressured by Ino and Sakura when it came to love. They told her that she could get any boy she wanted. However, they didn't know how overwhelmed she felt every time she had to reject somebody. She didn't want to fall in love at all.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Why would you reject him!? He might be a good boy and also you could have your first boyfriend!" ranted the pink haired girl. "Kakashi-sensei say something! She doesn't have to reject every guy that asks her out!" Tsuki started to be uncomfortable in this situation but after hearing Sakura asking for her sensei's opinion, she became curious. She never saw him with a woman up till now. She always wondered if he had ever had a girlfriend but didn't dare to ask. She knew he hated nosy people.

Kakashi was caught off of guard. He looked towards the two girl and saw Sakura's frowning face and Tsuki's curious eyes. He sighed tiredly, he really didn't want to meddle with this. "Sakura, let her do what she wants. You can't force her to meet up with boys." Tsuki was relieved of Kakashi's thoughts and smiled sweetly at him, making him choke on his saliva. Every time she did that smile, he always did that. It was like a shocked reaction that didn't allow him to control his gestures.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't happy at all with her sensei's reply. "Sensei! Aren't you thinking of her happiness?" yelled the pink haired girl outraged. "Sakura the reason why I have never gone to a date, it's because I have already a betrothed," explained calmly Tsuki as she sipped her drink. That made shut the pink haired girl.

Kakashi didn't see it coming. _She has a betrothed?_ , he questioned himself, still not believing her words. Sakura too was shocked to hear this news that she hastily asked different questions. "When did it happen!? You should have told me! Who is he? How does he look like? Is he-".

"I don't think it is something you can meddle with...". with that said, Sakura didn't dare to reply anything back. When Tsuki used her serious tone, it meant that it was nothing to ask or joke about. The platinum haired girl had a certain composure that the pink haired girl couldn't dare to break: if a matter was involved with her family, it was something that nobody should question even a simple thing like marriage. The sacred Ookami royals had secret traditions that no one should have ever known. The reason to preserve the secrecy was to avoid any jeopardy against the tribe wolf, who had many enemies that wanted to obtain their power.

All the dinner, they ate silently in an awkward atmosphere. After they finished, Sakura decided to head home first, stating she was tired from her lessons with Tsunade. Kakashi and Tsuki decided too to head home. They still didn't speak a word to each other until the copy cat ninja started to talk. "You don't need to listen to what Sakura or Ino say. I know they keep pressuring you with this, but don't mind them."

Tsuki looked up at him and softly smiled. "Thank you, sensei. I think, they say things like this because they envy me in a way... I mean, the boy that they love, or better said loved, didn't pay attention to them while he did pay attention to me. They still didn't get over that... But I understand them. I have so many guys asking me on a date but I rejected them all...they must be thinking that I feel something for him but I don't... I pity him, only," replied with a sad smile the she wolf. She still remembered that time when Sasuke had said openly his feelings for her in front of the whole team. Sakura had broken into tears while Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had stood with a shocked expression. She too hadn't expected that but still had rejected him with a sorrowful smile, like she always had done. Sasuke hadn't taken it quite well but had accepted her answer. She hadn't quite understand what he might have seen in her.

Kakashi nodded, understanding her reasoning. "Sakura and Ino didn't speak to you for a long time but they got over it..." Tsuki stayed silent. She didn't want to think of that time. They had ignored her for almost a year and it hurt her. It hadn't been her fault but she had felt guilty. In the end, after Sasuke went away, they had begun to talk to her again and asked for forgiveness. Tsuki immediately had accepted their apologizes without a second thought.

The copy cat ninja sensed her sad aura and didn't dare to ask further. However, there was a part of him who wanted to know more about 'her betrothed' and it was nearly killing him form the curiosity. "Listen Tsuki… about your-".

"Sensei, I am aware about your question… I don't know him yet...", interrupted the wolf girl. Kakashi was surprised by her answer but, before coming to a conclusion, he waited for her to continue. "It's the duty of the Moon Goddess to choose him so up till then I must endure..." The male hummed in response instead of voicing his thoughts on this matter. _Why their tradition was so archaic? And how the hell did a presumed goddess choose for the person she is going to spend the life with?_ Either way sometimes the Ookami tribe worried him: it was a place where only a few selected ones could enter and most didn't know anything because of its secrecy. And the reason why Tsuki, its future empress, was sent here to Konoha made things ever more mysterious and complicated.

Suddenly Tsuki stopped walking and looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, I must go on a mission now." Kakashi came out of his thoughts and halted abruptly. He ruffled her hair in sign of good luck, a habit that he always did since he first met her. When she had been introduced into the team, she had had fluffy, short hair that made anyone want to caress it. However Kakashi didn't take to account that her hair was longer now and on her head there was a mop of strands. Tsuki huffed as she tried to adjust her hair with a little help from her sensei who gave her an apologetic smile. Once finished she bided him goodbye. "Good night sensei, and say hi to Naruto and Jiraya-sensei from me," she said while going towards the path of Konoha's gates, not waiting for his answer.

Kakashi looked up, at the dark sky. She had another vision, it seems. He shook his head with a smirk and began to head home. _The years of peace are coming to an end.._

 _Ookami Queen_


End file.
